The Cat Woman Chronicles
by Blackwind456
Summary: Follows Cat Woman and her various misadventures, based off of D.C Comic's Cat Woman, all rights reserved.


Catwoman is the property of D.C Comics, all characters included belong respectively to that company, this is a fan work of fiction, copyright infringement is not intended.

Darkness fell, as it often does. The near blinding darkness filled the desolate streets, rain pouring down violently, the drops ricocheting off of any surface it could. Puddles filled all the holes and open containers that lined the decaying sidewalks. A small child shivered in an ally, resting against a filthy garbage container. Her long curled hair was soaked from the downpour of rain, she clutched onto the ragged clothing she wore, her brown eyes searching for any signs of hope, which of course was inexistant now. The moon opened its way out from the shroud of clouds that kept it hidden, its golden light shining down on the ground. The girl looked up at the moon, her eyes glistening from the light.

A woman wearing a long coat with a hood sat atop the siding of a tall office building, She wore long boots with straps on them. She crossed her legs looking down at the city, the rain dropping off her shoulders. She watched the girl hiding next to the garbage can and sighed, leaning back against the building and stretching. She let out a sigh as she looked down again, a man wearing a baseball hoodie walked up behind the girl, grabbing her from behind as she let out a shrill screech. The woman atop the ledge looked down, looking at the scene with an interest. The girl screamed more as the man put his arm around her head, blocking her from making sound. In a flash the woman atop the ledge was gone. A coat flew down the side of the office building, its wearer nowhere to be found.

"Looking for a good time?" Questioned a seducting voice. The baseball hoodie man looked around in confusion. He looked in his arms to see a scantily clad woman wearing form fitting leather, the zipper conviniently pulled down to an almost sinful length. He let out a sound of shock realizing whom he was holding. "What's wrong baby? I thought we could get up-close and personal." She stated, licking his face as she delicately wove her way under his legs and behind him in a single swoop, running her hands across his cheeks, pulling something off her leg. In a matter of minutes the man was teathered in a whip strangle hold. "You really should raise your standards a little, living out your perverted little fantasies with under-aged girls is really twisted.." She echoed in his ear. A loud siren was heard, the woman's eyes darted to the sound of the ensuing noise. "Damn.." She let out, "Be good you hear?" She mused, blowing a kiss to the man. In the crack of a whip the woman was out of sight, the man covered in sweat as he fell to the ground, slashes across his face resembled a cat scratch.

"Selina!" Called a loud voice, A woman with glasses on and her hair tied back in a pony tail looked to a woman with short brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. "Huh?" She responded.

"You fell asleep on me.. again." snapped the woman.

"Did I? I totally forgot, oh well.." She stated, resting her head on her arms.

"Selina!" Snapped the woman again. "What you do in your personal life is really none of my business, but could you atleast pretend to do computer work so we don't both get fired?" She stated, shaking her head and letting out a sigh.

Selina looked up shaking herself out of being tired. She immiediently saw flashes of black in her head, scenes of ripping through night streets, screaming, and a gun shot rippled through her mind. She put her fingers to her head and closed her eyes shaking her head. "Woah.." She stated, looking to her co-worker. "Any chance you'd get me a coffee?" she mused batting her eyelashes. The woman shook her head and got up walking out of the room. Selina in a snap lifted up her shirt , looking to a heavily bandaged section of upper torso. She sighed, pulling her shirt back down over the wound. She walked towards a door in the far left and shut it behind her. Looking into the mirror, she looked at herself intricately. Selina herself had a gorgeous face, a beauty mark under her left eye, her lips were rose colored and delicately full. Her porcelain face was complimented by her beautiful green eyes, glowing from the little light of the bathroom. She was a tall skinny woman, wearing a classy shirt with a dress scarf on, complimented by jeans and grey boots. She walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light switch as she did so. She sat back down at her desk as a coffee cup was placed before her. "Thanks Alyssa, you're a real doll." she stated with a smile.

"Are you sure you're alright Selina?" questioned Alissa.

"I'm fine, I just might need to invest in sleeping pills. These late nights are taking their toll." She replied, taking a sip of the coffee and leaning back in her chair. "Paperwork... Ughhh." She let out in a groand looking to Alyssa. "And why do I work here again?"

"You have bills to pay, and need to pay to live in your crappy apartment."

"Ah yes." Selina responded, looking at the computer and beginning to type.

A green florescent glow lit up a room filled with giant plants, long roots slithered off of the giant plants, each root lined with a deadly thorn. A woman walked past the plants, as she did so, small flowers bloomed by her feet. She had flame red hair that flowed behind her as she walked. "Mmm." She mused, running her hands along one of the flower roots with a motherly love. "It's almost time, you'll make me so proud my darling." She mused, as the plant let out a strange sound. "You're hungry aren't you? What kind of mother am I to deny you some food" She cooed affectionately. She raised her arms looking up to a ceiling engrossed by vines, in a swift motion one of the vines moved aside and a man fell out from the ceiling to the floor.

"What the fuck? What's going on!" he let out looking to her. The woman with long red hair looked to the man, walking over to him as he rose to his feet. "Oh.." He stated looking into her eyes with a passionate glance. "What's a hot little thing like you doing in here?" He asked moving close to her licking his lips. "What's your name baby?" He asked, walking to her.

"Ivy." she stated, as she walked to him her hand cupping his face, she preceded to passionately kiss him. "Mmmm." She mused, her lips pressed against his. She let go licking her lips, "Careful, it's poison" she laughed, looking to him as she let out a violent scream, his lips glowing red as his entire body started to writhe in pain, He fell to the ground squirming violently.

"Look at that my love, what a fool man is." She mused, watching as the plants vines wrapped around the man, pulling him in. In an instant the plant threw the man into an opening and started to violently chomp, the sound of bones and inerds crunching heard. "That's only one of the many choices of food the world above has to offer you my pet." She grinned, walking off, the florescent green lights vanishing.

The rain continued to pour as Selina walked along the sidewalk, leaving the business complex. She continued walking, taking in the sites, she looked to a giant billboard, there were policemen cuffing a generic looking burgler with a mask, they were all smiling. The sign read, "Your friendly Gotham Police Department, will keep you safe". Selina looked to the billboard with a little laugh, continuing to walk until she reached an allyway. She closed her eyes, as three men walked up behind her.

"Better play it cool, we're all gonna have some fun." Stated one of them in a gruff voice.

"Right, What did you have in mind?" Selina cooed, looking to them and smiling.

"Listen bitch, you think this is a fucking joke?" He responded, cracking his knuckles.

"Ooh, I can do that too." She smiled, cracking her knuckles in return. "Come on, I've been a bad kitty, I wanna play." She mused, looking to them.

"Alright bitch, I guess you have a death wish." He stated, as they pulled out bats and proceeded to corner her.

"Three against one? Come on now this isn't fair, I'm cornered and have no where to go." She pouted. The men rose their bats and made a strike. In a flash she did a split onto the ground, two of the men hitting each other instead. "Tsk." She stated, looking to them and shaking her head. "Boys, Boys, Boys." She mused, leaping into the air and landing on ones shoulders, wrapping her legs around his head tightly. "You've been a really bad boy." She mused, flipping off of him as he fell to the ground unconscious. "He broke already? That's seriously no fun at at." She smiled, one of the two of them grabbing a gun from his pocket.

"Games up bitch, put your hands up, we're not fucking playing around anymore." he commanded.

"So forceful." She smiled, the sound of a whip cracking insued, a whip was latched around his hand and in a flash he was on the ground, the gun in the air. Selina grabbed the gun and pointed it at the remaining thug. "Wanna play nice?" she smiled, the man running off.

"CRAZY BITCH!" He let out, running off.

"Am Not!" she replied back, grabbing her whip and pointing it to the fire escape high above her, in an instant she flew up to the fire escape, slipping into an open window.  
>"Home,Sweet Home." She sighed, closing the window behind her.<p>

Selina walked to her bathroom mirror, the whole process came naturally now, she applied her seductive shade of red to her lips, lined her eyes with a devious black lining, dawned her cat cloves, skin tight leather jumpsuit, put on her goggles on her head, put on her choker and completed the look with her strapped boots. She looked at herself in the mirror with a wink. The entire process was almost routine, she dawned the suit and became someone else, she became Cat Woman. She walked out of her bathroom and walked to her window, grabbing her whip from the end table next to it. She fastened it to her leg, opening the window and leaping out.

The night was something magical to Catwoman, the cold nip at her exposed skin, the gentle breeze, the rats scurrying in the darkness, she lived for it. But most importantly, she lived for the thrill of theivery. With a crack of a whip Catwoman flew in the sky, whipping off of one rooptop to the next. She closed her eyes for a moment, it was if time had stopped, she moved slowly, concentrating. With her eyes closed she began to see small whisps of white and yellow, they soon turned into solid objects, and then suddenly it turned into a white and yellow version of Gotham. She scanned the city. She locked onto a building and entered it with her senses, there it was, the diamond she wanted. She opened her eyes with a smile.

"Cat senses.." She stated with a coy smile, leaping off a balcony and all but grace diving down like a speeding bullet. She landed gracefully on her heel, looking down. She was atop a giant glass building, inside she could see various exhibits. "Now where is that mousey?" she questioned, looking down. Her eyes suddenly made a diamond illuminate yellow. "Bingo." She mused, squating down like a cat. She moved her nails along the glass much like a surgeon making an incision. When she made a sufficient enough opening she gracefully lept through it, rushing down. Before she hit the ground she whipped at a hanging pillar, soaring into the air and landing on top of a statue. She squatted down and looked above her, she narrowly missed a cross-hair of red security lasers. "Selina, you're good." she mused to herself. She looked to the far corner and spotted her prey, leaping towards it, cartwheeling her way over lazers on the floor with almost ungodly accuracy. She flew into the air once more, whipping her way past the diamond. With a swoop of her hand she had her prize. She eyed it, the moonlight making it shine and glisten. "Not too shabby" She noted to herself, whipping her way out the way she came In. She lept down like an eagle and landed on her feet in a back ally. "Three.. two... one." she counted, within seconds a loud alarm sounded. "And that's that." She concluded, tossing the diamond up and down a few times. "They really make things too-" She was cut off by the ground rumbling. "What the..?" She stated, leaping into the air and gingerly landing in a crouched position atop a roof. She looked down to see the ground shaking like a tremor. The earth seemed to part, as it opened in a single spot, thousands of vines crawling out of the hole. "That's some weed." she mused, watching intently. More and more vines crawled out of the hole and filled the area, almost like a tide pool. A ploom of flame red hair was seen as a scantily clad woman dressed in a green vine was seen, as she rose from the ground she ran her hands through her hair and sighed, taking in the sights around her. "Just sickening my pet." She stated, stepping onto the ground. More vines came out filling the entire area. "Stretch your roots my love." she mused, looking up into the sky with disgust. "You can cease hiding, I know you are there." She stated in a calm voice.

"Evening." Cat Woman responded. "I like taking long walks at night time, I'm guessing you like to garden mutated plants? Lovely hobby really." she stated looking to her.

"Mutated?" The woman stated crossing her arms. "My Beloved isn't mutated, she's a god." She stated in a harsh tone. "One should really be more respectful to Mother Nature." She snapped.

"Ooh? I'm sorry red, I didn't realize I was talking to Mother Nature." Cat Woman mused, looking to her as she landed on a perch just near the ground. "So what exactly is the plan concerning this cantankerous tumble weed?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"How dare you!" Snapped the woman. "You dare disrespect my beloved, and most importantly mother nature herself?" She stated, looking to her with a look of disgust. "My beloved will feel the streets and the world with her children, soon the world will be at my command, and as such a new world will exist, one where we are all one with nature." she mused with a smirk.

"Doesn't that sound fun, you're going to kill millions with weeds and you expect to get away with it?" Cat Woman stated looking to her intently. "I wonder how much weed killer it's going to take to get red of that thing.." She asked with a grin.

"I've had enough of you." Snapped the woman. "Kill her at once." She stated, as the vines darted towards Cat Woman at lightning speeds. "You dare challenge me? I am the earth, I am the roots and seedlings!" She stated, looking to her with dark eyes. The vines shot towards Car Woman, who in turn whipped higher onto the cliff.

"I reallyyyyy don't have time for this, It was nice chatting red, I need a cat nap." she stated, leaping into the air.

"No one, no one escapes!" She echoed, the vines climbing higher and higher. "Worry not my pet, we'll have her soon. A cat can only hide in the dark for so long afterall." She mused. The vines violently multiplied and reached higher and higher, forming themselves into what looked like a tower made of vines. "I shall conduct my research here for now." She stated, being encaved by the vines.


End file.
